A Promise Kept Means a Friendship Broken, Part one
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Ash has just finished the Orange League and is now heading back to Pallet. He bumps into a face from his past who he hasn't seen since the death of his father. Ash quickly renews his friendship but a secret that has been kept ultimatly brings doom to Ash
1. Default Chapter Title

**A Promise Kept Means a Friendship Broken (Part 1)**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Pokémon. They belong to Nintendo, GameFreak and 4Kids Entertainment etc. Also, I do not own any of the quotes and/or characters I mention. I'm not getting paid so puh-lease don't sue!

This is my first fanfic, so if it's a bit sketchy then I'll apologise right now. Note: the ages are _slightly_ over exaggerated, but I just can't stand the thought of a ten-year old kid having a crush when he still supposed to be in that "boys rule, girls drool" stage. Enjoy!!!

_Chapter 1: Blastoise from the Past. (A Poképun!) _

We begin this story as most do… Ash-Tachi is lost, again. 

"I can't believe that we are lost _again,_" Misty gritted through her teeth. "How is it possible that you were reading the wrong map, Ash?" 

Ash gave her the evil eye and said, "It's not my fault Misty, how was I supposed to read a map that was covered in your (he used sarcastic finger quote thingy) 'special face cream' ".

"If you had even one tiny brain cell in that oversized head of yours then you would know that it helps me stay young and beautiful".

"You're 16, you don't need to look young, and as for the beautiful part…" He paused. Misty thought this is it, he's finally going to tell me how he feels!!

"…All the cream in the world couldn't help your face. You're as ugly as a donkey's behind!!"

Brock sweat dropped and sighed. He thought that by the time he finished working for Prof. Ivy, these two would have at matured a little. When he looked up he saw Tracey trying to stop them from fighting but not getting anywhere. He looked over at Pikachu and Togepi, who were laughing so hard that they looked like they were crying. 

"So I'm ugly, am I?" She whipped out her trusty mallet (the one which no female should leave home without) and knocked him out cold. "Ha!" she snorted.

"Oh no, Pikachu try and wake him up with an electric attack" Tracey said. "Pikachu? PIKACHU!"

"Pika, pika! Chu! (Alright, alright! Sheesh!). He wiped the tear away from his eye and shocked Ash. 

"Huh? Wha' happened?" Ash took one look at Misty, saw how pissed she was and fainted.

"Chu! Pi pika chu pi ka pika chu!" (Cripes! You really scared the heck outta him!) He went up to Ash's Pokébelt and opened Squirtle's Pokéball. 

Ping!"Squirtle!" He saw his beloved trainer lying on the floor and asked Pikachu what happened, so Pikachu filled him in. At first Squirtle couldn't stop laughing, then he looked at Misty and said "Squirt! Squirt squirtlesquirt, squirt!" (Wow! You're dangerous, girl!)

"I dunno what he just said to me, but I'll take it as a compliment." Misty joked.

After a couple of minutes of reviving Ash with Squirtle's water gun, the gang were on their way back to Pallet. Ash had just finished competing in the Orange League and had decided to go home and tell Prof. Oak all about it. They came across a sign that said, "Welcome to Viridian City!" 

"You see Misty, I knew where we were going even without the map!" With that he started walking off, not looking where he was going and bumped right into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" they both screamed. Then they both gasped. In front of him was a girl who was his height and looked about the same age. She had sapphire-blue eyes and brown hair that was tied up in a bandana that had a similar design to Ash's cap, a pair of very baggy dark blue jeans, a white T-Shirt and a short-sleeved green and white jacket. They both just stood there and looked as if they had just seen a Gastly.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong? You look as if you just saw a Gastly!" Brock replied. (Did I not just say that?)

"I… I… just can't believe it" was all Ash could manage to get out.

"Would you please explain what's going on because if you don't Ash Ketchum I'll hit you with my mallet!" threatened the infuriated redhead.

"So it really is you!" the girl replied. After a split second, the girl hugged Ash. " I thought we'd never see each other again!"

Chapter 2: Alley Kaishi, Pokémon master (in training^_^)!

By this time Brock and Tracey's jaws were on the floor, Pikachu looked confused, Togepi was just being …Togepi and the vein in Misty's forehead was growing and growing. 

"ASH! WILL YOU PLEASE TELL US WHO IS THIS GIRL AND WHY IS SHE HANGING ALL OVER YOU!!?"

Immediately the girl let go of him and blushed. She looked embarrassed and laughed. 

"Oh! I'm sorry; you must think I'm crazy!! Lemme introduce myself. My name's Alley Kaishi."

"Hi, my name's Brock, this is Tracey, Misty and you seem to already know Ash."

"Yeah!"

"So, do you wanna tell us how come?"

"Oh, okay. Well, um, I've known Ash ever since before I can remember. I lived in the house across the street from him until a couple of months before Ash's 10**th **birthday, when my grandparents decided to move to Mandarin Island".

Everyone said their hellos and introduced themselves.

"Oh, what a cute Pikachu! Is it yours Ash? Ash?"

They didn't notice that Ash had been silent for a while. "Pika? (Ash?). He just sat there and stared into nothingness. He looked as if he was confused, hurt and angry all at the same time. He had so many questions, why here?, why now? and most importantly why her? She was his best friend, they were gonna travel the World together but she just up and left him for a new life and he didn't even know where until now. So, the big question was what was he gonna say to her?

"YO! Earth to Ash. Hey, I'm talkin' here!"

"Why are you here Al?"

"What are you talkin' about?" She was obviously confused by his question.

"Why are you here Al? Why'd you come back to Indigo Island?"

"Well to put it in a way you'd understand… I'm here to ( she strikes that victory pose that Ash does) become the world's greatest Pokémon master."

Everyone except Ash and Misty burst out laughing.

"Sheesh man, what happened to your sense of humour?" She then saw Misty giving her a dirty look and said "Wait, don't answer that. I think I know why."

Ash couldn't hold the laughter in anymore, but as we all know there's a price to pay when you mock Misty!! BAM! She missed about three inches away from Ash's head. Misty turned to Alley and decided to try and make a good impression of herself.

"So you're training to become a Pokémon master, huh?"

"Yeah!"

*If she's anything like Ash then she might not have gotten far in the Pokémon League. * Misty thought to herself.

"So, um, how far did you get in the Indigo League?"

"I got in the top 10."

"Wow, that's…great. With it being your first time in a Pokémon League competition…"

"Oh, that wasn't my first ever Pokémon League competition."

Misty smiled. "It wasn't?"

"No, I competed in the Orange League first since I live on the Orange Islands."

Everybody face faulted Anime style.

"You know since we're in Viridian," Ash started "maybe we could have a _match_, Alley!"

First she looked confused, then a smile appeared on her face and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we haven't had one of _those_ in a while! I think there's a perfect spot in town, come on!"

They followed Alley until they reached their destination it was an all-you-can-eat restaurant.

"All right, let's get started!" Ash said.

"Huh? I don't get it? How can you have a Pokémon match in an all-you-can-eat restaurant?" Tracey asked.

"Easy since we're having a food-eating contest, not a Pokémon match!" Ash replied. The remaining members of Ash-tachi face faulted. (Didn't see that coming, did ya?)

"Well, before you do that let us start you off with a little appetizer." Said a familiar voice.

(Here we go again!)

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meeeowth. That's right! So hand over your Pikachu kid or else…huh?"

Meowth turned to notice that Alley was on the floor, howling with laughter.

"…Are…these guys…for real?" was all she could manage to get out.

"How dare you mock the notorious Team Rocket!?" 

Alley stopped laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so, stood up and said "Your notorious all right, notoriously ridiculous!"

The Rockets couldn't believe their ears! Usually, people they first come across (with the exception of Ash-tachi, of course) are scared stiff of them and here was this girl, dissing them as if they were nothing!

"We'll teach you to mess with us. Go, Arbok!"

"Char-bok-a!" (Alrighty then!)

"Go, Weezing!"

"Weezing!"

"Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pi, Kachu! (Yeah, baby!)

"Go, Staryu!"

"Psy?"(Wha?)

"Grrr. No Psyduck, not again. You stupid, dumbass Pokémon!!"

Alley decided to join in. "Alright. Go Hitmonchan!"

"Chan!" (Yeah!)

"Arbok, Wrap attack on Pikachu!"

The huge snake coiled it self around our favourite mouse. 

"Pikachu, Thundershock now!"

"PIIII-KKAAAA-CHUUUU!" (You're dead meat!)

Pikachu knocked Arbok out cold. Alley decided to take advantage of the confusion.

"Hitmonchan, use your comet punch on Weezing!"

"Hit-mon-chaan!" (Okay, buh-bye!)

"Use mega punch to blow these losers away!"

"Hit-mon-chaan!" (Don't come back now!)

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!"

"Sorry you have to leave so soon!" Tracey said.

"Slap me five, Hitmonchan!" Hitmonchan, unfortunately, missed her hand and hit Ash.

"Hey, your Hitmonchan hit-mon-chin. (Snorts) Get it? Hitmonchan hit-mon-chin. (Drumroll)" Ash and Alley begin to laugh uncontrollably while everybody else sweatdropped.

"Well, it's getting kinda late, we'd better find a Pokémon Centre to crash in."

Brock said. He had that "gaga" face cause he was thinking about Nurse Joy.

Since the Pokémon League had finished there were two rooms available, one with 3 beds and the other with 2. Much to Misty's dismay the boys had all decided to share so she was stuck with Alley.She decided to get to bed as soon as possible to avoid contact with her newly found enemy. Then she thought to herself "just hold on, why do I hate her so much? I only just met her and she seems to get along so well with Ash… maybe that's why. I've had a crush on him ever since we met four years ago and I'm scared she might take him from me."

Unfortunately her train of thoughts were interrupted by…I'll give you three guesses. 

"Hey!" (Alley, for those who didn't know!)

"Oh, hello."

"Misty, there's something I gotta ask you."

"What?"

"Do ya have a thing for Ash?"

Misty immediately blushed.

"I thought so. I can always see when someone's gotta crush it's like a sixth sense or something. Wait, seeing is one of the original five, right? My bad. So, watcha gonna do 'bout it?" (Ditzy, much?)

"I dunno. I don't even know if he likes me? What if he laughs at me or tells Brock or Tracey? What if…"

"Woah! Calm down and stop thinking like that. You'll give yourself a wiggins! Look, do ya want me to ask him for you?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Okay! Um, well, ooh here's a good plan!" She whispers something into Misty's ear and she nods in agreement. The plan is set, the plot thickens and what our two femmes fettales (sp?) don't realise is that a certain electric mouse has been eavesdropping with a smile so sly it could put Joey (from Friends) to shame!

"Well, I'd better get to getting. All I've gotta remember is to be subtle. Oh, boy this is gonna be tricky!" Alley said.

As she left the girls room and went next door she was relieved to find that the older two were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Ash. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Al. What up?"

"Okay, we're both mature, responsible adu… lemme re-phrase that. Um, we're both 16 now right?"

He looked a bit uneasy. "Yeah".

This was going nowhere! *Forget subtle* she thought. "Okay, we both know you have the most humungous crush on Misty, so spill the beans before I get ugly…er". 

Ash just looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she spotted his feelings for Misty so quickly. It had been, what, half a day and she just…knew. Could she really be that smart or possibly psychic? He shuddered at the thought and tried to come up with something to say. Silence.

"I thought so".

"So, how did you figure it out?"

"Well, basically, I looked at the way you gaze at her, the way that you argue as if you were married but I kinda had a talk with Brock and Tracey and they confirmed my conclusions". He face faulted.

"You mean that Brock and Tracey know too?"

"Baka, everyone knows except you and the future Mrs Ketchum!"

"You're bluffing!"

"Wanna bet! Pikachu, come in here a sec, will ya?"

"Pi ka ka chu? (Do I have to?)"

"Ya huh!"

Pikachu mumbled some words that I can't put on here because he was being interrupted from his late-night ketchup feast.

"PI? (WHAT?)

Alley asked Pikachu to back her up and much to Ash's chagrin everything she said was true. Then out of nowhere he just started talking nonsense and running all over the room nervously twitching his fingers.

"Ohmigoshidon'tbelievethisishappenningtomewhydidn'tbrockortraceysayanythi

ngbeforewhatiftheyalreadytoldherandwhatabouttogepihemightofsaid

somethinohboyi'minalottacrapandicantgetoutofit…"

He took about…well let's just say I got bored and made a sandwich by the time he finally collapsed on the bed and started hyperventilating. Pikachu just stared on in amazement while Alley looked quite calm. When Pikachu asked why she was so calm she replied with a giggle 

"This is how he reacted after he first met that bakayaro Gary Oak! He was so worried that Gary might beat him in Pokémon training that he reacted like this!"

She went up to him and screamed in his ear, "ASH, WAKE UP!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! WE'RE DOOMED, THERE'S A FIREBALL HEADING RIGHT FOR US!!"

"HOLY SHIT! I GOTTA SAVE MISTY AND PIKACHU!" He ran straight into the closet, realised his mistake and ran out the door. 3,2,1…

"Wait a second, that was a movie. Alley!"

"Sor-ry!" she said between giggles.

"So, back to real issue at hand here. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, step 1: if you can admit to me how you feel about her then I should be able to do a little somethin' about it".

"What do you mean 'if you can admit to me how you feel about her'?"

"Pi chu, pi ka pi chu pika kachu (She means, does she make you horny, baby?)"

Alley and Pikachu rolled over with laughter. 

"Pikachu, behave!" (Whoops! Shouldn't of said that, Ashy-boy!)

"Oh, behave!""Pi, kachu!" 

(It seems that Alley and Pikachu are still stuck in that "Austin Powers" phase.) 

"Alley, please!"

"Okay!"

"Thanks, now that I have your undivided attention (!). Okay, you want details you got 'em. I love her more than life itself! Her eyes, her hair, her smile…"

"Her mallet…" He shot her a dirty look and finished his speech. Five minutes later…

"…There are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic! Okay guys, I can see you have been hiding behind the curtain for the last, like, hour! Come on out!" 

Out from behind the curtain came Brock and Tracey! (Come on, you can't tell me you didn't see _that_ coming?)

"Oh my lord!" Ash could have died from humiliation at that point but instead chose to get in a little fistfight with Alley.

"How come you didn't tell me they were there?" He shouted. Ash held the poor girl on the ground by the neck but she threw him off to a near-by mattress.

"Cool your jets, Ash! They already know so what's the big deal?" He just stood there and as hard as it was to admit it she was right. Brock decided to break the silence.

"So, you finally like girls, huh? Don't worry I am an (in his silly but good French accent) expert in zis area. First things first flowers & candy basically ze whole, how you zay, nine yards…" He mumbled on for about five minutes.

"Eh?" Alley asked Tracey.

"He kinda falls for every older girl he sees".

"Ah. A normal 18-year-old guy. Go fig".

But what are heroes don't know is that they are being watched by Team Rocket. (Anyone starting to think that they really shouldn't leave the window open. No? Okay, fine!)

"So, it looks like I was right all along".

"About what, Jess?"

"Numbskull, haven't you been listening?! The twerp is in love with the twerpette. You know, I'm beginning to think that if she wasn't with him, he wouldn't beat us all the time".

"But about dat other girl who laughed at us?" Meowth asked. "She's really overconfident!"

"Okay, I have a good plan to get Pikachu and put that pest in her place that _doesn't_ involve holes!"

"What's that?"

"A good old fashioned kidnapping! Ha ha ha haha!" She laughed evilly.

And just as we get to a relatively good bit I'm gonna go and say… 

To be continued… (Don't ya just hate that. ^_^)

So what do you think so far? Please review!


	2. Default Chapter Title

**A Promise Kept Means a Friendship Broken ****(Part 2).**

** **

Disclaimer: this is gonna be the last one I do for a long time. Okay I don't own Pokémon (damn) or pretty much anything in this fan-fic, but I do own that crazy Alley girl (Shudders). Anyway on with the show!

_Chapter 3: Let the transformation…begin!_

_ _

When we last left our heroes they were in the middle of setting up the next Goku and Chi-Chi. While Team Rocket (well, Jessie) were in the middle of destroying Mr Bond…oops, I mean Ash. Anyway, Ash had just finished having a tête-à-tête with Brock. (You'll have to bear with me. I'm hyped up on Fanta and liable to say anything)

"Hey, Brock. Can I talk to you for a min?" Alley asked, looking serious for the first time EVER! 

"Err…sure!" Brock didn't seem to mind. He had taken quite a liking to this ditzy girl (NO! NOT THAT WAY!).

"What up?"

"Well…listen I'm going to go tell Misty what happened here and see what she has to say about it".

"But I don't think Ash would like that I mean…" Before he could go on she interrupted him.

"No, you see she wanted to know if Ash liked her or not because she likes him but surprisingly doesn't have the guts to tell him. So I was thinking that maybe the rest of us could set this up since they happen to be rather uneasy about the subject!" (Which is kinda unreal since Misty is a loudmouth and Ash is arrogant!) 

Brock thought about her proposition and decided to take it. After all if Misty and Ash were going to fight at least let them have some sort of reason for it.

_Back in the girls room…_

"Oh, I wonder what's taking her so long. She should have been back an hour ago. Togepi, what if Ash got the wrong idea and then decided to go out with her instead? Oh this whole thing is making me paranoid!" She was interrupted by…go on, guess!

"I'll say".

"Alley! What happened? What did he say? Tell me".

"Woah! Just calm down and let me breathe!" she filled her in on everything that went on during the time she was next door while Brock was telling Ash what Alley had told him.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that he likes me! Did he say anything else?"

"Yes, he said that he is going to take you on a fabulous night out tomorrow and he won't take no for an answer!"

_Boys' room…_

"So what do you say Ash will you take her out tomorrow?" Brock, Tracey and Pikachu were waiting eagerly for the answer, as were Alley and Togepi (though I doubt Togepi knew what was going on). 

"Yes, I will go out with him!" Misty replied just as Ash said, "Of course I will, I'm not that stupid!" 

Cheers arose from both the groups and the studio audience (Well okay, me).

_Girls' room…_

"This is unbelievable! Oh, it's eleven 'o' clock! It's way too late to go shopping! Guess I'll have to go tomorrow before the date. What time is he gonna pick me up?"

"I'll go ask him and tell him your answer, as long as I'm there!"

After Alley and Brock had confirmed the details (is it me or are they doing most of the work here?) and decided to hit the hay since it was so late. **I'm so glad I met up with Ash after all these years. I just hope those guys weren't really from Team Rocket** 

**FLASHBACK**

"Let us go! We have no reason to be here!" shouted a man in his early thirties. He had messy black hair and had an uncanny resemblance to Ash. (Getting the gist!) He was tied to a chair. There was also a woman tied up in a chair next to him, she had a remarkable resemblance to Alley. In front of them stood two Team Rocket members, one was a blonde and the other had aqua green hair.

"Oh on the contrary, you have more than enough reasons to be here!" the blonde one cackled. Unaware to the four adults there was a little girl who was cowering behind some crates.

"Tell us now!" the green haired one said in a voice that caused everyone to cringe slightly. The woman in the chair had a look of realisation and knew what they wanted.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" The woman screamed much to the man's confusion. The two Rocketeers pulled two guns and calmly said

"If you insist!" The two fired and killed their prisoners. They walked away from the scene as if nothing happened. The little girl walked slowly to the dead bodies. She went to the woman.

"Mom. MOM!!" She cried as she burst in to tears, the woman was dead. She went over to the man. 

"Uncle Shawn! Are you okay?" She was relieved to see him alive, he ushered her closer and whispered something into her ear.

"Okay, Uncle S. I promise". With one last hug he also died. She quickly ran outside before she was caught.

**END FLASHBACK**

Alley put these thoughts behind her and drifted off to sleep. 

_Next day…_

Misty and Alley both set out for their shopping trip before the big night.

"Guys", Misty gathered their attention "me and Alley are going out so you can reach us on our cellphones or vice versa. Okay, we'll see ya!"

"Laterz!"

_In Viridian City Shopping Mall…_

_ _

"So, what do you think of this one?" Misty was wearing blue pedal pushers, a white string-strapped vest and a light blue cardigan on top. 

"Niiiice. If you don't make Ash notice you, he's dumber than he looks."

"Thanks! Well, now that I've got my shoes (sandals), a new hairdo and now these clothes I should be ready".

They paid at the cash register (charged to the Cerulean Gym account. He he he.) and made their way back to the hotel (they moved out of the Pokémon Centre earlier that morning and went to Viridian Plaza). Alley was still wondering about Team Rocket but Misty interrupted her thoughts.

"Man, this is gonna be the best night of my life. I can hardly wait. Knowing my luck, Team Rocket will come and ruin the whole thing anyway!" Alley stopped dead in her tracks.

"D…Did you say Team Rocket?" She was as white as a ghost (except for the fact that this is Anime and she would have went blue).

"Yeah. They're that guy and girl that attacked us yesterday. I thought you might have guessed because of the motto and the uniforms…" But by this time Alley was hyperventilating.

"I…thought…that…they…were…imitating…Cassidy…and…ohno…this can't…be…happening." She fainted. Misty quickly called out Alley's Arcanine and put her on it. She and Arcanine helped her into the guys' room to get help. Misty banged the door in.

"We have a handle, you know!" Tracey joked. Misty ignored him and said 

"Something bad has happened to Alley!"

"Oh no!" Ash and co. quickly ran to her to see Alley lying unconscious on the flame canine. 

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Looks like she's fainted!" Tracey replied (Ya huh. I think we gathered that Trace!)

"Quick Brock, go get a Nurse…" Misty thought about what she had just said and corrected herself. "I think I'll go".

Misty came back with Nurse Joy. After she had settled Alley in one of the girls' beds next door, she asked Misty what had happened.

"Well, we were talking about our encounter with Team Rocket and she didn't know that they were _really Team Rocket and got really spooked. I think she said something like 'they were imitating Cassidy' and 'this can't be happening' then she blacked out"._

"Hmm". Tracey pondered. 

"What up, Trace?"

"Well, Alley said somethin' about imitating Cassidy. Do you think she could of meant Cassidy from Team Rocket?" As if by magic the second he finished asking that question, Alley was conscious again.

_Chapter 4: Alley, what have you been hiding? _

As Alley came to, she saw six (yes, six. Go on, count 'em) faces staring down at her. Pikachu was the first to say something.

"Pika, pi ka kachu? (Alley, are you alright?)

She gave him a peace sign and replied "Groovy, baby!" 

Everyone smiled and were relieved that she was back to her old self. But she wasn't getting off that easily.

"Alley, you have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" Ash said. Alley had forgotten that Ash always acted like he was her bigger brother, even though she was only two weeks younger than him. She thought it would be better to play dumb (hmm, that shouldn't be _too hard^_^)._

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Too bad he saw right through her plan.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about so spill or I'll have to use the LAST RESORT!" He replied menacingly, in fact he was so scary he made Vegeta seem harmless ^_^.

"Well, would you look at the time! If I'm not mistaken you have a date in less than two hours and no one is ready. I think you better get to getting!"

As much as he wanted to find out what she was talking about she was right. He needed to get ready.

"All right, you're off the hook this time but I'll be back". He yelled as Brock and Tracey dragged him away. **Phew, that was too close for comfort** Alley thought. **I'd better watch my step, as well as my mouth**.

_Two hours later…_

Misty was dressed in the clothes from before, with her hair done like Jennifer Aniston. She had light pink lipstick that brought out the blusher on her cheeks and she was wearing perfume. 

Ash was wearing black combat pants, a white T-Shirt and a navy blue shirt on top. His hair was neatly combed back with gel (a la Brock) and he had cologne on.

Everyone was set. Ash knocked on the door; he was so nervous that he forgot that Pikachu was still on his shoulder. 

"Pika pi, pi kachu. (Ash, you're shaking)"

"That's not me, the hotel is shaking! Anyways, I'm real sorry but you're gonna have to stay with the others tonight. I need to do this alone".

Pikachu reluctantly agreed and went off to go find the others.

Ash took a deep breath as the door open. He couldn't believe his eyes. **She's so beautiful. Wait, better calm down or you'll go into 'Brock mode'**. Ash straightened himself up and offered his arm to Misty.

"Ready to go, Miss Waterflower". Ash said giving her his most dashing smile.

"Always!" She locked her hand in his and they both walked out of the door. But, unknown to them, they had a little audience watching them. Yep, it was Pikachu and Alley. (This girl must be possessed! She's popping up everywhere!)

"Pi, chu ka pi". (Aw, there they go.)

"Yep, and so are we".

"PI?" (WHAT?)

"Well, Ash told me what restaurant he was taking her to and it just so happens that I know the manager of the place". Pikachu looked worried, he knew she had a plan. He could see it in her eyes but he decided to let her go ahead with her plan.

"Come Mr Pikachu!""Pi". (Meow.)

_Lé Chez Restaurant…_

_ _

"Oh, a French Restaurant! How romantic!" Misty squealed. **It's a good thing Alley recommended this place. I know Misty likes French stuff. **(Why that little, sneaky…) They sat down at a table and placed their order. 

_In the kitchen…_

"So when you give them their food, make sure to give him this note and make sure the girl doesn't see!" Alley was giving last minute orders to the waiter. She looked to see Ash's reaction when he read the note, and gave a slight gasp. Pikachu was a little worried about what Alley had written and decided to ask her what was in it. 

"The note," she replied "said 'when you hear the music ask her to dance. From A.K.' this should get the ball rollin' he he he!" (Didn't I tell you she was sneaky!)

She watched as they ate, they were so absorbed in their conversation that they looked as if they were the only ones in the restaurant. 

"Pi pika?" (Hey Alley?)

"Yeah?"

"Pi ka chu ka pikachu pi?" (How come you can understand me?)

"My mom used to have a Pikachu when I was younger". Pikachu saw the sad expression on her face and decided to leave well enough alone. The couple finished their food and as if on cue the music started. Alley had told the manager to play one of Ash's favourite songs since she didn't know Misty's. They decided to play "Mo' money, mo' problems" by Notorious B.I.G., Ma$e and Puff Daddy. 

_"I don't know what they want from me, it's like the mo' money we come across the mo' problems we see…"__ The minute Ash heard that he immediately got up and asked Misty to dance. She was surprised that he asked and after a couple of minutes dancing she was surprised how good he was at dancing. They saw what time it was and decided to call it a night. _

"Quick Pikachu, we gotta book it before they get back to the hotel!!"

So the race was on between the four. Pikachu and Alley ran as fast as they could but unfortunately for them Ash had decided that it would be nice for them to ride on his Pidgeot. 

"Damn, we'll never catch them now…wait a second what am I doing? Damnit I am sooo stupid!" She went to get something from her pocket. Pikachu was expecting a Pokéball but instead Alley pulled out a capsule. She put it on the ground and it exploded on the ground, startling Pikachu, into a hovercar! (This will all be explained. Hopefully.) They got there several seconds before Ash and Misty did. Pikachu and Alley got to the door of their rooms and quickly split just as Ash and Misty came out of the elevator. The couple said their goodnights but not before Ash gave his girl a kiss goodnight. (OOOHH!) Misty went into her room to find Alley on a bed reading the _Wall Street Journal upside down._

"You look very subtle, Al". Misty joked. 

"Enough about me, what happened!?"

"Well, we went _French for dinner, he even asked me to dance and he's very good! Then he took me for a romantic ride on his Pidgeot and kissed me goodnight!"_

"Oooh! Classy, v classy! So am I a genius for setting you two up or what?"

"Yes, remind me to thank you about that in the morning. Right now I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night!"

"Night".

_Boys' room..._

_ _

"That's basically what happened". Ash had just finished telling the guys about what happened at the date.

"That's great. It's nice to see you and Misty finally get together Ash" Tracey said.

"Right. Tomorrow, we'll start getting on our way to Pallet Town". Brock stated. **Hmm. I wonder why Pikachu looks so tired out?** Brock thought to himself as he saw Pikachu in the corner catching his breath. (Yes. I wonder why.)

So, our heroes are on their way back to Pallet, but what surprises are in store for them? And what has become of Team Rocket? Find out in part three. Send any feedback to amita_f@yahoo.co.uk


	3. Default Chapter Title

A Promise Kept Means a Friendship Broken. (Part 3)

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, nada 'kay. I only own the basic storyline and Alley (Damnit). 

_Chapter 5: Back to Pallet. _

Last time, Ash and Misty had gone on their first date ('bout bloody time!) and Alley had almost slipped out her secret that has something to do with Team Rocket. So we find them on their way back to Pallet...

"Ya know, I haven't been to Pallet for six years now! I wonder if anything's changed?" Alley waited for Ash's reply but he was to but he was to busy looking at Misty lovingly to answer her. She did one of those sighs with the smoke coming out of her mouth. She tried to ask Brock but was interrupted by a red convertible sports car. (Uh oh!)

"Well if isn't Ashy boy and his gang of losers!" 

"Gary!"  
  
"The one and only! I see you've got two new recruits with you. Although the girl is too pretty to be hanging around with you! What do you say girl, wanna come with a _real Pokémon trainer?" Alley really hated Gary from the first day she met him and he had become a whole lot worse that he was before. She was lucky that he didn't recognise her because she was wearing sunglasses._

"I HAVE A NAME YOU CONCEITED BAKA, AND IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR YOU IF YOU ADDRESS ME BY IT. _(Catches her breath). And as for a real Pokémon trainer Ash is way better than you. Dumb prick". Gary recognized who she was and turned blue._

"A...Alley?"

"You better recognise! If you have any common sense you'll go now and I never wanna see... why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"You've become so beautiful. Marry me?"

"WHAT??!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! THAT IS SO GROSS!!!" Alley was about to deck Gary but Ash stepped in and decided to take care of Gary himself.

"Why don't you just leave her alone and go away?"

"Stay out of this Ketchum, this ain't got nothing to do with you!"

"Yes it has!"

"Don't worry about it Ash," Alley said "he's just upset because he didn't qualify for the Pokémon league this year".

"How did you know that?" Gary inquired.

"I was at Viridian Gym and the guards were laughing at ya 'cause you came back 50 times and never won! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA!"

Gary blushed a deep red and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. He quickly retreated to his car.

"Bye bye, _Gary!"_

Everyone laughed at him as he sped away into the horizon. 

"How did ya know that he would go after that?" Misty asked.

"I always know how to embarrass him. It's why he's become more cocky ever since I left".

"But now he's gonna beat me home. He's always in front of me!" Ash despaired.

"Aw, don't feel bad. He's always ahead because he travels in that car of his and you travel on foot. But I know a way we can get there before him". As she reached into her pocket, Pikachu knew what she was gonna get out. She pulled out a capsule and threw it on the ground. A car exploded into existence but it was bigger than the other one. She jumped into the front seat.

"C'mon. Let's go!"

"Uh, Alley. Don't you think Tracey or me should drive? I mean we are older". Brock said.

"Do you know how to drive it? Do you have a licence?" Both shook their head. "Then let's go".

"But you don't have a licence either". Ash pointed out.

Her head grew large and overshadowed them all.

"JUST GET IN!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

They hopped in and were in Pallet in a matter of minutes.

"Ha! Beat that Gary Oak!" Ash exclaimed as he ran to his house. Everyone caught up with him as he ran the bell. Mrs Ketchum answered the door. 

"Oh, hello honey! (_hugs Ash) Misty and Brock, how are you? (__hugs them) You must be Tracey! (__hugs Tracey)" She paused when she got to Alley. As she looked at her and finally recognized her tears welled in her eyes._

"Alley dear! Oh you've grown so much! You look just like your mom! Everyone come inside!" She ushered them in and shut the door behind her. (Is it me or is she not right upstairs?)

Mrs Ketchum gave the kids snacks and showed them where they could sleep. Ash had just finished telling his mom what he had been up to and how he met up with Alley. He then remembered something. 

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have to get the GS ball to Prof. Oak!" He and the gang rushed out to Prof. Oak's lab.

"Thanks for the food Mom" he shouted.

_Prof. Oak's lab..._

"Thank you for returning the GS ball to me Ash. As a reward I have a little something for you!" Prof. Oak led them to his office sans Tracey. He was too busy checking out the lab.   
  
"I have four tickets to go to London and have a little break from Pokémon training. Since Tracey looks as though he's staying here I thought you might take your little friend here with you instead!" Alley giggled, Prof. Oak didn't recognize her either.

_**Note to self: keep these sunglasses!**_ she thought to herself._ _

_ _

"Thanks a lot! But I thought you might have asked Gary first."

"Oh I did". Everyone face faulted. "But he didn't want to go". 

"How come?"  
  
"He said that he wasn't gonna leave his house until he was sure that 'the evil,

scary girl' had gone away!" Alley burst into a fit of giggles. So did Pikachu! Prof. 

Oak gave them the details of the flight and wished them a happy trip.

_Chapter 6: It's London, baby!_

_Viridian Airport..._

"Oh, London! That's soooo romantic! Don't you think so Ashy?"

"Of course it is, Misty-Chan!"

"Brock, I think we've created a monster".

"Oh, yeah (!)"

"I can't believe we're going to London! My sisters are gonna be sooo jealous!"

_"Flight 3476 via British Airways to London is now boarding. Please report to_

_gate 34."_

"Well, this is it. Are you ready Pikachu?"

"Pi pi ka chu!" (You bet I am!)

They gave their tickets to the airhostess and were greeted by a strange man in 

a suit. He showed them to their seats, which were in first class. 

"My name is Mr Ford! We are very glad you could make it here!" The man said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Misty hissed to Ash.

"Dunno. But I bet Prof. Oak didn't tell us why we are really here".

_In Jessie's and James' cabin in the forest..._

At the cabin Jessie and James were waiting for Meowth to connect them to the

Boss. He said that he had some very important questions to ask them now that 

they had left the Orange Islands. Meowth finally got them connected and the 

Boss appeared on the screen.

"Jessie, James and Meowth, I have some very important news to tell you. For 

the past two years we have been tracking a very powerful person. She has 

powers beyond our wildest imaginations could be of very good use to us so 

I set Cassidy and Butch to get the trainer. But they failed. From what I have 

heard from them, you three have been tracking a boy who is said to have 

very good Pokémon training skills. Why did you never mention this to me?"

"Well sir, um, you never asked" James replied. The Boss tried to keep calm and 

asked them another question.

"What is his name?"

"Um, what is it Jessie?"

"I'm not sure. Wait let me remember...ah yes his name is Ash Ketchum from the 

town of Pallet. At least that's what the little twerp is always saying".

"Ketchum, eh? Well, I can see why you've been having so much trouble. Does he

travel with anyone else?"

"Yes. Two gym leaders called Brock and Misty. A Pokémon watcher named

Tracey and a new girl who we don't know" Meowth said as he gave the Boss 

the 411.

"Damn. Well, they've been spotted boarding a plane to London. I want you to 

follow them and tell me why they're there. Don't mess this up".

"Nya". Persian added.

"Yes, sir!" They replied.

_Heathrow Airport..._

"We made it! This place is so big. I just know we're gonna get lost".

"Um Ash, this is just the baggage area". Brock said.

"Really? Then the rest of London must be huge!"

"Pikapi, pi kachu chu ka pika (Ash, we haven't left the airport)"

"Really? Okay my head hurts, this is too much!"

"Let's just get to our hotel room. Where exactly are we staying?" Misty asked. 

Before anyone could answer, Mr Ford came and scared the life out of them.

"AAHHHHH! /PIIIIIIIIKKKAAAA!" They screamed.

"You will be staying in a hotel near Leicester Square because the press 

conference will be held in Camden Studios" Mr Ford explained.

"Press conference!?" Alley exclaimed.

"Yes, press conference. Now this man will escort you to your hotel. You will have

time to rest and sight-see before tomorrow's conference. 'Bye". 

_Leicester hotel..._

"Wow, this place is amazing! It's so big! I wonder if the whole hotel is this big!"

"Um Ash, this is just the car park". Brock said.

"Really? I think I'll just shut up now".

"There are two rooms". The bellboy said as he handed the girls one key and 

another to the boys. "Enjoy".

(A/N: I'm just going to ignore the fact that Pokémon has screen-phones. Also, 

all the places except Leicester hotel are real.)

"I'm gonna phone Prof. Oak and ask him what this whole thing is about".

Ash said.

"I'm gonna take a shower". Misty said.

"I'm gonna go take a nap". Brock said.

"I'm gonna go find food". Alley said.

The gang split. As Alley went downstairs, Brock decided he was hungry to and 

went to catch her up. In the lobby, Alley was stopped.

"Excuse me, can I get through?"

"No. We'd like to have a word with you". They dragged her to a corner where 

no-one could see them, except Brock, and revealed themselves to be Team 

Rocket (Surprise).

**What would Team Rocket want with Alley?** Brock thought.

"Our Boss would love to talk with you, little girl" Jessie said.

"Well he can go screw for all I care!"

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your future boss" James said.

"Look, I'll tell you what I told the other goons. I will never join Team Rocket 

because they are murderers, bitches and/or bastards. Now if you don't leave 

me alone I'll.."

"You'll what?" James asked.

"Do this!". Alley kicked him in the head and sent him flying. She then turned to 

Jessie and drop-kicked her in the stomach. James got up but she threw Meowth

at him and he went flying on top of Jessie. With Team Rocket unconscious she

ran out of the hotel. Brock followed her. She got to a newsagent and went in to

buy gum. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around ready to deck 

whoever was behind her. It was Brock and lucky for him she stopped herself

in time. She sighed with relief.

"Brock, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Gomen. I saw that whole thing with Team Rocket. You've got some

explaining to do!"

"Eh no. Well, this may take a while. Let's go to the Mickey D's and I'll fill

you in".

_McDonald's..._

(A/N: It would spoil the story if I let you in on the WHOLE conversation so I'll 

start at the end ^_~).

"So when I met up with you guys I thought they'd leave me alone". Alley said 

as she filled Brock in. By this time Brock was about to cry but didn't because

Alley already was.

"I'm so sorry. I...don't know what to say. Does Ash know?"

"No. Please don't tell him".

"I can't just keep it a secret. Ash is one of my best friends!"

"How do you think I feel?! I've known most of my life! He's like my big brother. 

But I promised his dad I wouldn't. I couldn't even tell his mom. I'm the only 

one who knows except Team Rocket"

"Alright. But he's gonna find out sooner or later. For your sake I hope it's 

later". 

They made their way back to the hotel.

_Leicester hotel..._

"Well, he gave me all the details but I'll wait until Brock and Alley come back". 

As if on cue they came in the door.

"Ash, did you get through to Prof. Oak?" Brock asked.

"Yes. He told me that he _forgot_ to mention that we have to go to a press 

conference to talk about Pokémon training because they're thinking of bringing 

it over here. Also, we have to attend a formal dinner party with other Pokémon 

trainers from the Orange Islands and reporters from all over the world". Ash 

explained.

"Woah! He must be joking! I have never worn a dress on my own free will and 

I'm not gonna start now!" Alley said.

"We have to. Oh and these came from my mom. She said that you wanted 

these" Ash handed her some CDs and watched her face light up.

"Wow! I have been waiting for these for ages!" She rushed over to her bag and 

got out a laptop that had her name on the back.

"Remember all of those home videos your mom used to take? Well, my mom 

transferred them on to CDs so that we could play them on my laptop. Now if I 

can just get this thing...there we go". Alley downloaded the CD onto the 

laptop and a picture came up. Ash blushed bright red.

"Turn it off NOW!" But it was to late.

"Ha! I remember this one! We were going through that age when we wanted 

to sing for a living!"

The laptop showed Ash and Alley in sweats, baseball caps, sunglasses and big 

(fake^_~) medallions. They were rapping to MC Hammer "You can't touch this!"

Ash did most of the rapping while Alley sang. The gang were in fits of 

laughter except Ash. He was totally embarrassed. 

"You guys were pretty good!" Brock said.

"Back in the day, we used to sing to everything! That's how Ash learned to 

dance!"

"Aw, you look so cute!" Misty said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah". She replied as she kissed him and he blushed even more.

"Well Alley, we need to go shopping!"

"Hell no Misty! I told you I'm not going to that thing if I have to wear a dress!"

"Quit being a baby!" With that Misty dragged her and called out "We'll be back 

by seven".

"I'm gonna cook us some food. I'm still not used to the food over here".

_Oxford Street..._

"Wow! They have so many stores! Let's go into New Look!" Misty said.

"Whatever I've done to deserve this I am sooo sorry(!)"

_Back at the hotel..._

"So did you girls have fun?" Brock asked.

"Yeah! It was the best!" Misty said.

"The horror! The horror!" Alley said. She sniffed and smelled Brock's food.

Then Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Alley said;

"Mmmm. Can you smell/pi ka pi (everyone cocks an eyebrow except Ash who 

uses his finger and ends up poking his eye) what the Brock is cookin'/pi ka 

chu pi pika". After their meal they decided to turn in early for the press 

conference in the morning.

_Camden Studios..._

"Wow, this place is so big..."

"Shut up!" Brock said. 

They went into the conference room and sat down. They answered the questions 

from the reporters. Ash was having a bit of trouble understanding the accent. 

(I don't want to bore you with the itsy bitsy details). With that over 

and done with they went upstairs to get ready but what they didn't know was 

Team Rocket was planning to do at the party.

Will Ash ever find out the truth? Will we? What are Team Rocket up to? 

Where the hell is Togepi? Find out next time. Please review, it's always 

appreciated. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

**A Promise Kept Means a Friendship Broken****. (Part 4)**

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I wasn't gonna continue with this! 

_Chapter 7: Party over here, ain't nothing over there!_

Last time Ash-Tachi had gotten back to Pallet, had a run in with Gary Oak and had a very pleasent surprise from Prof. Oak. Four tickets to London!!! So Ash, Misty, Brock and Alley headed off to London only to find out they were there to promote Pokémon training! Alley also had a run in with Team Rocket which caused her to tell Brock about her past. So we now see the gang getting ready for a formal dinner (gak!-_-).

_Girls' room..._

"Do I really have to go?" Alley wined.

"I already told you yes!" Misty replied.

"But I look like a complete baka in this...thing!"

"You don't. You look nice!"

"Please(!). I look like a Barbie doll! Don't I Togepi?"

"Toge toge brrri? (What's a Barbie?)"

"Ya see! I'm not going!"

"There! Now you're all done! I bet the guys won't even recognize you! Just take a look".

"I really, really hate you". 

Misty just laughed and got her purse with her Pokémon inside. She was wearing a long pink dress with out any sleaves or straps (kinda like what Buffy wore to her prom). Her hair was down and curled. Alley was wearing a baby blue dress which stopped two inches below her knees, sleeveless but with straps. She had her hair down but the front part was tied back with a clip.

"Ya comin' Al?"

"Yeah, just gimme a minute". She let Misty go and then took her purse with her Pokémon and then put a gun in the purse. (WHAT THE?!!)

"I have a feeling that I'll need this!" (NANI?!!)

She left to go catch up with Misty.

_Boys' room..._

"Wow! You look great Ash!"

"Thanks. So do you! I wonder if this is too formal?"

"No, I checked".

Brock was wearing a normal black tuxedo whereas Ash was wearing a white tux (Misty's idea). They were both adjusting their bow-ties when they heard a knock at the door.

"Well they're here!" Ash said as he went to go open the door. When he opened it he froze. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen!

"Ash, how do I look?" Misty asked.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart!" He replied which only made her blush.

"Where's Alley?"

"She's right here," Misty said as she dragged Alley out from where she was hiding.

"WOW! Are you sure _this is Alley Kaishi?" Ash asked with a grin._

"Cut the sarcasm Ash or I'll deck ya!" She replied nastily.

"What's with her?" Ash asked

"She doesn't wanna go" Misty replied.

"WOW! Misty, who your beautiful friend?" Brock asked with a grin.

"QUIT IT! Now let's get going before this hairspray starts seeping into my brain!" Alley said as she stormed downstairs.

_Banquet hall..._

"So, are you all set James?"

"Yes. But I don't understand why we have to kidnap her instead of our real target?"

"Because _that_ girl can kick our ass as we have already seen and because this way we can lure her back to the Boss" Jessie explained to her dim-witted partner. They were dressed as waiters for the dinner. 

Most of the people had already arrived. Ash and co walked in with a very pissed off Alley not far behind. Mr Ford walked up to the front of the room and gathered everyone's attention.

"I would like to welcome you all here. We have set up this banquet to welcome Pokémon trainers from Asia. Please help yourselves to any food and we hope you enjoy yourselves".

The music starts playing "It's my life" by Jon Bon Jovi.

"Would you care to dance?" Brock asked Alley.

"Sure". 

_"This ain't a song for the broken hearted"_

Misty and Ash also got up to dance. Pikachu and Togepi just watched from the table where they were sitting.

_"A silent prayer for faith departed. I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowds, gonna here my voice when I shout it out loud! It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever…"_

_ _

Jessie gave a signal for James to let Meowth know to throw the smoke-bomb. Meowth threw the bomb into the centre of the hall.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meeeowth. That's right!"

"You're not getting my Pikachu!"

"Don't worry, it's not Pikachu we want" Jessie said evily.

"Pika! (Woohoo!)"

"We want your girlfriend!" James said.

"Chu! (D'oh!)"

"Over my dead body!" Ash said as he stood in front of Misty.

"Oh if that's the way you wanna play!" James said as he threw some more smoke bombs and grabbed Misty.

"ASH! HEEELLPP!"

"MISTY!!" Ash called as he tried to see through the smoke but by the time the smoke cleared she was long gone.

"Misty..."

"We need to catch them. Pidgeot, I choose..." Ash paused. He noticed that his Pokéballs were missing!

"Bitches!"(Wait a min, wasn't James the one who...oh! Good call man!)

Ash felt helpless. Alley knew it was risky but she had to do something. She pulled out a capsule car and started it but Brock stopped her.

"You can't go after them".

"Well I have to do something! I can't just sit here doing nothing!"

"I know but it's dark now and we won't get anywhere by going now! That's what they expect us to do! We'll be better off looking for her in the morning". Alley sighed. She knew he was right but she couldn't help feeling responsible. Team Rocket was after her and Misty was a decoy to get her there. She looked over to Ash and saw that he was about to cry. She went over and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. We'll find her, I promise". They took Togepi and Pikachu and went to their rooms.

_Chapter 8: Meet da boss!_

_ _

Ash woke up. He looked at the clock, it was 5am. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He got out of bed and went next door. He knocked on the door but was surprised when Alley answered it. 

"Aren't you meant to be asleep?" They both said and then smirked.

"Still can't beat that old habit, eh Ash?"

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

"Nope. I think a friend of mine might be able to help us out, if he hasn't been arrested again".

"Arrested!?"

"Don't ask".

"I missed you. It was kind of a drag to go on my journey without you. Guess I needed someone I had something in common with".

"What? That we're both as stubborn as each other?"

"_(Laughs.) You always did know how to make me laugh"._

"That's what little sisters are for".

"Yeah. I'm really worried about Misty".

"You shouldn't be. She can hold her own. I'm surprised she hasn't beaten them silly yet! We'll find her. I always keep my promise".

"A little too well…"

_Somewhere in the Docklands..._

"Where am I?" Misty asked

"We can't tell you that little girl!" James replied.

"Why?"

"Um, why Jessie?" He asked. Jessie whipped out her fan and smacked him.

"Baka! Because the Boss said to!" She looked around to see that the boss was standing right behind her. "Speak of the devil..." She muttered under her breath.

"Y...You're the boss of Team Rocket!?" Misty exclaimed.

"Yes." He replied as he came closer towards her. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions".

"Well, I'm not gonna answer them! Ash is gonna come and get me any minute now!"

"That's what I'm counting on!" He replied as he laughed.

**Oh, Ash. Where are you?**

_Back at the hotel..._

"I guess he's awake now, I'll phone him" Alley said as she picked up her cellphone. Ash and Brock both were waiting anxiously for the reply of Alley's friend who they hoped could tell them where Misty was.

"Moshi moshi! It's Alley! Yeah, I haven't called in ages, how was jail? _(Laughs) I'm just playin' baka! Listen, did you get my text message? You did? Uh huh, yep, sure! Thanks man! I'm alright. Little busy. She didn't? Really?! Really?! I always said she was a slut!"_

"ALLEY!" Ash screamed.

"Hold on, man. I need to let the dog out. _(Puts hand over receiver) What?"_

"I'm asking you to find Misty, not have a social chat!" Ash scolded.

"If you would just get that stick out of your butt for one second _(Brock laughs), then you would know that he has already found her, he just needs to download the address! Baka! Gomen, he can be such a handful! __(Brock laughs) So you've done it! Uh huh, we'll meet you there! __(Hangs up) Let's go!"_

"You mean he found her?" Brock asked.

"Yep, she down near the Docklands! I think I can take us there!" They took a bus to Liverpool Street, train to Mile End then to Bow Church DLR then to Canary Wharf station. 

"He said he'd meet us here...there he is". She pointed over to a guy wearing blue jeans, grey jumper, a hat and sunglasses. She motioned for the guys to follow her.

"How ya been, JJ?"

"Well, if it isn't Baby Al!"

"I told you never call me that! A bit over dressed for this weather?"

"You can never rely on British weather (he is so right!)!"

"Where is she?" Alley asked. He pointed over to a building that looked like it wasn't finished.

"Ya sure?"

"Positive. Oh and be careful, I hear Giovanni's got some new artillery. These new bullets can go through 10 army tanks back to back! Titanium!"

"Kuso!"

"Alley!" Ash scolded.

"Gomen. Don't worry JJ. See ya". The guy walked away as the gang headed towards the building. They got there, looked inside and saw Team Rocket, Misty and...

"Hey, who's that other guy with Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"That's the Boss of Team Rocket" Alley replied with a slight tremble in her voice. They both stared at her astounded. 

"How did you know that?" Ash asked suspiciously.

Alley didn't know how to get herself out of this one. "Look, we don't have time. Let's just get her out and I'll explain. Later. Right now we need to focus on getting Misty outta there!"

"Well I don't care who he is I'm gonna get her out of there" Ash said but Brock and Pikachu, who had been hiding under Ash's hat, stopped him.

"Pikapi, pika! (Ash, wait!)

"Ash! We don't even have a plan of how we're gonna get her back! What are we gonna do just go in there and demand her back?"

"Well why not?" Ash replied as clueless as ever.

"Because", Brock replied "these are WANTED CRIMINALS! We can't just waltz in there! They might kill us!" As much as Ash wanted to go, he knew Brock was right. They would have to sneak in.

They went to the back of the building to see if they could get to Misty without being spotted. As they went round, they were spotted by none other than Meowth. He grinned and then went to go tell his master.

"Excuse me, boss, but the twerp and his friends have just entered the building from the back". Meowth said

"Excellent!" He replied as he stared at Misty who was now wearing a gag in her mouth because she was screaming too much. "This is going to be fun!" He spotted them above his head and ordered the guards to go and get them. They grabbed Ash and co and brought them to the Boss. Ash spotted Misty.

"Misty!" Ash cried but as he ran to get her two huge goons stopped him. "Hey, let go of me!"

"All in good time!" An evil voice said. The two guards threw Ash back at his friends.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded. The man stepped into the light to reveal himself as Giovanni. Alley drew in a slight gasp when she saw the Rocket Boss looming over them.

"As I said young man, all in good time. But first, I want you to tell me who you are". Giovanni said mockingly.

"Don't tell him your name Ash". Alley whispered.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" Alley bit her lip. She had more than one good reason why he shouldn't tell Giovanni his name but she knew she couldn't. Ash saw that she had no reason and told Mr Rocket Boss his name. (Ash, you iiddiot!)

"I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet!"

"Hmm. Ketchum, where have I heard that name before? That's right, Shawn Ketchum from the town of Pallet!" Ash flinched at the thought of his father's name. Before he could question Giovanni the Rocket Boss interrupted him.

"So that must make that girl standing next to you, Alyson Kaishi! My my, she _is the splitting image of her mother"._

"You leave my Mom outta this, you son of a…" Alley was fuming by this point but was hushed by Brock.

"Don't say anything _we'll regret". He clenched through his teeth in a sing song voice. _

"How do know our parents?" Ash said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is very unfortunate! I was hoping that your little friend was going to tell you the details! I can't be bothered to tell you now!" Giovanni said with a smirk.

"He is unbelievably cocky!" Brock said.

"Alley, I want an explanation!" Ash demanded.

"Are ya sure? Because I have the worst memory...hehehe!" She said as she sweat dropped.

"Since that's the case I'll do it. Jessie, James, Meowth go. _(They leave)_ I have been living a lie since I came to this dreadful planet." Giovanni started.

"OH! So you mean you are an evil space alien in disguise sent to take over our world (!)" Misty said sarcastically.

"I thought I said _I'd_ tell the story!" Giovanni said seriously.

"Suure! And a million dollars is just gonna fall into my hands (!)" Brock said holding out his hands. "Nuts!"

"The girl is right. I was sent here to sample the best DNA from the inhabitants of this planet. The Pokémon were first on my list but there were others too. Like your mother Miss Kaishi! And your father Mr. Ketchum! This isn't even my real form!"

"I don't get it. Why sample DNA?" Ash asked.

"So that they can build a super being and come to take Earth. To get through the Earth's special forces!" Alley replied turning blue at the thought.

"Exactly! I can see you inherited your mom's genius as well as her powers!"

"Okay, I think you've been having a little too much to drink! Alley doesn't have any powers, do you Alley?" Brock said and turned to Alley but she was in a fighting stance ready to attack him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll tell you once you're in the room I've set up for you!" Giovanni said. He clapped his hands and walked out of the building and into his car. As he drove off the goons edged towards Ash, Brock and Alley. 

"Alrighty then, you want a fight, you got it!" Alley cried as she went lunging towards one of the guards. She kicked him in the stomach and then karate chopped him in the neck causing him to lose balance and fall through a number of glass windows that weren't up yet. The other guard was shocked that she could have knocked his friend out cold. He started to run but she got out her gun and knocked him out with the butt of the gun. Everyone stared at her with mouths wide open, even Togepi! 

"Well don't just stand there! Untie Misty!" She said. Ash obeyed. He untied Misty and then embraced her with a kiss.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Ash said.

"Thanks to you guys!" Misty exclaimed.

"Al, where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Brock asked, obviously impressed. 

"When you're chased by Giovanni half your life you learn a few things!" She whispered with a wide smile.

"Oh, is that so?" Asked Giovanni.

"Ahhh! Don't do that!" Misty screamed.

"What the...you're supposed to be gone!" Ash cried.

"I would have but if you want something done, you'll have to do it yourself!" He said.

What will happen? Will Alley tell all? What's with the DBZ reference? Find out next time! If you have any questions, comments or flames please review!!!!!


	5. Default Chapter Title

**A Promise Kept Means a Friendship Broken****. (Part 5).**

** **

Disclaimer: This is the last part so I'll do an overall. I do not own any of the Pokémon characters or any other character I have mentioned besides Alley and Mr Ford. There!

_Chapter 9:Ash vs. Giovanni; the final showdown!_

Ash saw that the 'Boss' meant business. He decided that he was gonna take 

him on but he needed to get the others out of there first.

"Brock...get Misty and the others out of here. This is something I need to take care of". Brock wanted to argue but he knew that Ash was stubborn and he wouldn't be able to persuade him.

"Do as he says Brock, I'll stay here and help him" Alley whispered.

"Why?" Asked Misty.

"Because this time, it's personal!" She replied. (You mean it wasn't the countless times before? Ay!) Brock, Misty and Pikachu high tailed it out of there to the nearest payphone to call the 'old bill'. (Police)

"Well, this brings back memories! When your father tried to stop me, just like you are now! Get away, boy. This doesn't concern you!" Giovanni said.

"I wanna know how you know my dad!" Ash shouted.

"Well, I was there when he died. Of course so was Miss Kaishi!"

"You mean her mom?"

"_(Face faults) Well she was there but I mean her daughter as well!" _

Alley reached for her gun but it wasn't there. "Kuso!" She turned to see that Ash was holding it and pointing it at Giovanni.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ash demanded.

"Ha ha ha. To put it in Laymen's terms she was there when my minions killed your father and her mother but she didn't do anything to stop it! Even with the gift she inherited from her mother" Ash's facial expression turned from anger to shock.

**FLASHBACK**

The little girl is trying to wake up her 'uncle' but before he passes away he whispers in her ear

"Don't tell anyone what you saw especially my family. Ash would end up killing for no reason. Please".

"Okay Uncle S. I promise".

**END FLASHBACK**

"Special gift?" Alley said to herself.

"Is this true? ANSWER ME!" He said to Alley.

A small "yes" escaped her lips because she was too busy trying not to cry.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Ash asked.

"Because I couldn't Ash, I was only nine!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you that".

"WHY!?"

"Ha ha ha. Can't you see? She's lying!" Giovanni smirked.

"I'm not Ash, I swear!"

"How can you be so sure? You haven't seen her in years and now when you do all this stuff happens to you! Besides, what was she doing there in the first place?" Giovanni countered. 

Ash was too confused; he didn't know what to do. For about a second he lost all common sense and pulled the trigger. BANG! A body dropped to the floor, Ash dropped the gun and stood over the body. The body of his once best friend. As Giovanni made a run for it, Ash decided that he wasn't going to let him escape. He shot at the tyres of Giovanni's car but there was a helicopter waiting to land. Ash realised that the building wasn't strong enough to hold the helicopter so he grabbed Alley and ran for his life. He stood outside the building and watched it collapse on Giovanni. He heard sirens coming. The police arrived with Misty and Brock not far behind. When they saw the body on the floor they were all shocked but didn't dare ask him what happened. An ambulance came and took her to the Royal London Hospital. 

_At the Royal London Hospital..._

Ash and co were in the waiting area. Alley's condition was critical and the doctor said that it would be a miracle if she survived. Ash held his head in his hands, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He had shot her. The scene kept rewinding and playing over and over in his head, which made him feel even worse. He felt that he had let her down. Misty put her arm around him and gave him a weak smile which he returned. Dr. Shakenbake walked towards the group and they all stood up. They waited for her answer.

"She's stable, for now. Unfortunately we don't know how long for. We don't have the supplies or equipment to help her but there is a hospital in Satan City in Japan that has dealt with worse injuries than this. We're going to fly you there" The doctor replied.

"Doctor, can we see her now?"

"Yes, but not too long she needs her rest" He replied. They walked in to her room. She was tied up to a heart monitor machine that wasn't beeping as it normally should. They stood over her, her eyes fluttered and she woke up. She smiled and said

"C'mon, don't look so shocked! I've been in worse things than this."

"They said they're taking you to Japan to get treated" Brock said.

"Wow! You mean I'm that wasted! _(Looks at herself) Damn! That's gonna cause a scar!__(Which makes everyone laugh). Did he say which city?"_

"Yes, he said it was Satan City" Misty replied.

"That sounds familiar..." Alley said and turned her gaze to Ash. Her expression softened as if to tell him she forgave him but he found it hard to believe.

_At the ruins of the building..._

The police had stopped searching for bodies hours ago. The rubble started to move and a hand emerged.

_Chapter 10: We're on the road to Satan city!_

Ash and co were flown in a different plane to Alley because her condition was getting more critical and she had to be flown there quicker in a Concorde. When they got to the hospital, Alley was in the operating room. Ash went to the front desk and asked the nurse which room she was in. She told them and they waited there. The doctor approached them and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Popenfresh. We have been in the operating room for the last two hours. As far as her body is concerned she is just fine but…I'm sorry Mr Ketchum that blow must have really done something to her. She is in a coma."

"What/Pi?" They all shouted.

"It's like she went into a big shock. She could be in the coma for a long time." She walked away. Ash felt his legs give way and he slinked onto the floor. His pupils were the size of pin tops. **I can't believe I put her in a coma!** He thought to himself. He could feel hot tears rolling down his face and someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Pikachu.

"Pikapi, pi pi kachu?" (Ash, are you alright?)

"_(Sniffs)_ I…don't know."

THE END?

Well, that's the end. If people like it I might make the sequel!I am personally more of a DBZ fan so it would be a DBZ/Pokémon crossover so watch this space!!!

Please review and tell me if I should or shouldn't!!


End file.
